


Queen of Mario Circuit

by notjustalittlegirl



Series: Just Shut Up (Modern AU feat. The Silmarillion characters) [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female Curufin, Female Maglor, Gen, Mario Kart, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/notjustalittlegirl
Summary: Absolutely not,” said Nerdanel with a voice that left no room for argument. “I am not going to have any child of mine playing with that disgusting bloodbath. It will give you nightmares, not to mention Curufin and the twins.” Call of Duty, much to the feeble protests of both Celegorm himself and Caranthir, was confiscated and replaced with a game deemed “family friendly” and “appropriate” by Nerdanel and her parental guide to video games: Mario Kart.In which Celegorm gets a Wii, and orders to share it with his siblings. Curufin wants to play Mario Kart.





	Queen of Mario Circuit

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Maedhros: 18  
> Maglor: 16  
> Celegorm: 13  
> Caranthir: 10  
> Curufin: 8  
> Amrod & Amras: 5
> 
> I don't own The Silmarillion, or the characters. Disclaimer, disclaimer, etc. Please do not sue me.

When Celegorm’s 13th birthday came at last and he unwrapped, over cake, a beautiful, shining, glittering new Wii, the joy was slightly dampened when he was given strict orders to share it with his siblings. He had almost argued. After all, it was _his_ birthday and therefore _his_ Wii, but the look in Atya’s eyes had made him close his mouth very quickly via a bite of frosting.

It was only two weeks later when a combination of birthday money and allowance, as well as Maedhros’ willingness to drive him to the mall, allowed him to become the proud owner of Call of Duty. A beautiful, shining, glittering copy of Call of Duty. A copy of Call of Duty which had been snatched right out of his shocked and protesting hands by Amme the minute he and Maedhros walked in the front door and she saw what was in the plastic bag. 

“Absolutely not,” said Nerdanel with a voice that left no room for argument. “I am not going to have any child of mine playing with that disgusting bloodbath. It will give you nightmares, not to mention Curufin and the twins.” Call of Duty, much to the feeble protests of both Celegorm himself and Caranthir, was confiscated and replaced with a game deemed “family friendly” and “appropriate” by Nerdanel and her parental guide to video games: Mario Kart.

Never had Celegorm hated having siblings more than on that day. And that included the time when toddler Amrod had thrown up on his favorite shirt in front of the girl he liked. 

Mario Kart, as it turned out, was not all that bad once Celegorm got the hang of it. It was kind of easy, and at least he could beat the crap out of Caranthir and Maedhros (the only video games Maglor ever played were those, in Celegorm’s opinion stupid, simulators of _American Idol_ and _The Voice._

On the day, several weeks after Celegorm had first gotten the game, that Curufin marched into the basement in a pair of Maglor’s hand-me-down overalls and her dark hair pulled up in ratty brown pigtails and demanded to be allowed to play too, Celegorm hadn’t thought playing against her was going to be any different than playing against his other siblings. If anything, it would be easier. 

“Okay, sis,” said Celegorm, smiling as he handed his poor, unsuspecting little sister a controller, knowing that he was guaranteed to win against an 8 year old who, to the best of his knowledge, had never played video games, much less Mario Kart, before.

Curvo chose Princess Peach, of all characters, and Celegorm almost laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of it.  

Until Princess Peach, under the devious control of his little sister, ruthlessly kicked him and Koopa Troopa to the digital curb.

At some point during the game, Caranthir had wandered into the basement to watch, and burst out laughing when he glanced at the scoreboard.

“I let her win,” said Celegorm defiantly, knowing that there was no way Caranthir would buy it but hoping anyway. His younger brother raised his dark eyebrows. “Sure you did, Tyel. Sure you did.”

“I hit Tyel with a lightning bolt,” said Curvo proudly, and Celegorm winced in shame. She hadn’t only hit him with _one_ lightning bolt, she had hit him with at least four, and twice used a power-up that had left Koopa-Troopa spinning off the track as Princess Peach lapped him. How it was possible for a little girl to beat him at Mario Kart, having never played in her life, was beyond Celegorm’s comprehension.

“Again! Let’s play again!” Curvo chirped in her annoying, high pitched little voice. Hoping that her victory had just been a fluke, Celegorm started another game as Caranthir perched himself on the arm of the couch and settled in for the show.

It had not been a fluke. Curvo won again, this time playing as _Baby_ Peach.

“Valar _damn_  it, Curvo!” he yelled. “ _Stop it!_ ” Celegorm's obvious frustration caused Curufin to giggle like the vicious little banshee she was. 

“Sure, Curvo. It’s _real_ funny.”

She laughed again, this one sounding more like a screech, and Celegorm heard two pairs of running feet pattering down the stairs and into the basement.

“Who’s hurt? What happened? We heard yelling!” Maglor and Maedhros had reached the basement in record time, wondering if one of their precious little siblings was being brutally murdered by another. Honestly, they were more protective than Ammë or Atya. Huan was barking at their heels, and when he reached the bottom of the stairs he jumped up onto the couch to lay his head on Celegorm’s lap.

Caranthir snickered behind his hands. “We’re fine, all fine, just Curvo kicked Tyel’s ass at Mario Kart. Twice.”

Curufin smiled proudly as Maglor and Maedhros glanced as one over at the TV screen, and Celegorm could tell that his older brother and sister were fighting a losing battle to keep their giggles in as Curufin patted him sympathetically on his blond ponytail.  

"It's okay, Tyel. Everybody loses sometimes. Except for me," Curufin said sagely, and Celegorm felt his humiliation growing every second. 

“I let her win,” Celegorm growled, knowing that Maedhros and Maglor wouldn’t buy his feeble excuses any more than Caranthir had.

“Sure you did,” said Maedhros, almost echoing Caranthir's words after the first game Celegorm lost, while Maglor gave Curufin a sly high-five.

“What?! I did!”

He dropped his controller on the couch in frustration and went to take out the disc. The only other video games he owned were his older sister’s singing games, and the alphabet ones that Amrod and Amras used to learn to read. And, of course, Call of Duty, which was currently languishing uselessly somewhere in his mother’s closet until she decided that all of the siblings were "mature" enough (probably when he was out of college) for it, but Celegorm wasn’t sure he would ever be able to face playing stupid Mario Kart again. 

Especially not against his Orc of a younger sister in ratty pigtails and hand-me-down clothes.

This was it. This was the end of his gaming career. There would be no more. 

When, at dinner that night, his father asked him how he was liking his new Wii, Celegorm groaned and buried his head in the pile of mashed potatoes while his siblings snickered.   

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
